Professor Mortum
Professor Mortum is the main antagonist of Max Steel: Team Turbo and Max Steel: Team Turbo Fusion-Tek. He is voiced by Scott McNeil. History Prior to the events of Max Steel: Team Turbo, Mortum managed to attack the Daedelus Platform. While the N-Tek Agents were trying to escape from the damaged ship, Mortum suddenly appeared and said that he would be their villain in that morning. After Jim commands to the others attack him, Mortum projects a shield around his body and then discharges a strong wave of energy that knocks down most of the agents. Jim gets up and activates his Connect-Tek sword and attacks Mortum. He runs on Jim's direction and easily surpasses his moves and take down him. While he was observing Jim lying on the ground, Jefferson Smith tries to defeat the villain by hitting with a screwdriver but he violently thrown him in the wall. Jim later gets up and attacks Mortum with his sword but he manages to stop the attack and breaks the blade of the sword. He then says he wants the Connect-Tek, otherwise, he would take away the lifes from the other N-Tek Agents. Jim says that they would rather die than give it to him, which makes Mortum angry and ultimately teleport more than hundred agents from the ship. Mortum later teleported to his hideout where his assistants were waiting him and put the N-Tek Agents into torturing chambers. There, he contacted Toxzon, Extroyer and The Elementors, and in a persuasive way, managed to convince them to work for him and get the Connec-tek in exchange for N-Tek's secrets, yet they were reluctant at first. Shortly after, the villains went on a rampage on the whole Copper Canyon to steal the technology on the facilities. Mortum appeared few times talking with the villains, like when Extroyer didn't found the Connect-Tek on the World 31, or when Max went to the Ice Cube and Mortum comanded the villains to follow him. Eventually, the device was stolen multiple times by Mortum's allies and Max's Team, so he decided to get the device by himself when Toxzon stole it, and managed to switch it with a realistic hologram. After Max and his Team managed to defeat the villains, Mortum appeared and Max realized that the Connect-Tek was just a realistic hologram made by him to trick his team. While Max's Team was heading to Mortum's hideout, he was analyzing the Connect-Tek and saying that even though Jim created the Connect-Tek, he didn't had the vision, he didn't knew what he could do with it. Suddenly, Max's Team appeared and Mortum decides to implant bombs on Kat Ryan, Jim and Molly and ultimately manages to escape by teleporting himself and the Connect-Tek, but seconds before, Max attacked him with his sword in a desperate attempt of defeating him but only damaged the device. While Max managed to save the life of his friends and family, Mortum teleported to a desert where his assistants were waiting. They say they were worried about Mortum, but he ignores and says that he underestimated Max's skills of inspiring other people. After he shown the Connect-Tek, one of his assistants says that the device was leaking, which makes Mortum angry and realize that it was damaged while he was escaping. The device starts to overload and a wave of energy emerge while Mortum was slowly suffering a mutation until the wave covers his entire body. It is later revealed that the device generated a completely new armor to Mortum use in the battles and gave the abilities of creating Turbo Modes, even though that he was transformed into a robot zombie during the process. He is set to return in Max Steel: Team Turbo Fusion-Tek, where he will try to absorb the brainwaves of humanity. It is known that he will have the help of other zombies, which is still unknown if he is going to reanimate deceased corpses or turn healthy persons into zombies. It is also known that he will have more character development and his backstory will be revealed. Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' Mortum is considerably stronger than an average person. This was seen when Mortum easily destroyed the blade of the Connect-Tek Sword of Jim McGrath into pieces by just pressing the blade. *'Superhuman Durability:' Mortum cannot be easily taken down and can resist many attacks with the shield that is projected on his body when he is hit by something or someone. *'Teleportation:' With this ability, Mortum can teleport into any location that he pleases to go. Also, this is used as a strategy to escape. With his teleportation, it has been proven that he can teleport from a very long distance. He only cannot teleport himself, but also people that are around him. *'Shield Generation:' Mortum can activate a shield that protect his whole body, including his head. He unwittingly projects this shield if he is hit by someone or something. *'Transdimensional Energy:' Mortum can use a portion of this energy to teleport himself or other people around him and also attack. He can launch white rays and produce strong discharges of this energy, capable of knocking down many N-Tek Agents. *'Levitation:' By simply raising his arms, Mortum can levitate someone or something with his transdimensional energy. Arsenal *'Bombs:' Mortum possesses black floating bombs with white spheres that, when activated, are attached to the chest of the person through three suckers. They are presumably fed by Mortum's transdimensional energy. *'Advanced Technology:' Mortum counts with advanced technology on his base and technology. *'Connect-Tek:' In the end of Max Steel: Team Turbo, Mortum successfully steals the Connect-Tek once for all of N-Tek's hands, but the device was damaged and ultimately is infused with Mortum, causing a mutation that alters his appearance and powers. *'Turbo Modes:' After Mortum was infused with the Connect-Tek device, he got the ability of switching into a large arsenal of Turbo Modes. Unlike Max's and his team's modes, Mortum's modes have a macabre tone to them. *'Connect-Tek Suit:' Mortum uses a special suit that allows him to change his appearance drastically, such as removing his limbs and replacing them with other mechanic parts during the transformations of the Turbo Modes. Skills *'Genius Intellect' *'Expert Tactician:' Mortum proved to be a real threat by managing to destroy and crash the Daedelus Platform (none of the villains managed to destroy the ship, with the exception of Toxzon and his virus, that almost made the ship crash in A Germ of an Idea) only with his skills and technology. Also, he is one of the few characters (or perhaps the only) that knows about the secret bases of N-Tek spread around the world, which offers advantage to him, making Mortum an unpredictable villain. *'Skilled Fighter:' Mortum could surpass Jim McGrath's moves with ease. *'Technology Expert:' Mortum possesses a vast knowledge about technology. He was even capable of hacking N-Tek's system only with his skills. Etymology In latin, "Mortum" means "dead", which possibly refers to his appearance, considering that he has very pale skin and black circles around his eyes, which is commonly seen in deceased corpses and skeletons. Besides, Mortum constantly refers to death in some of his speeches (like when Max and his Team Turbo went to his base to rescue the N-Tek Agents and Mortum said that he would only see them in the after-life) and also the chamber that he used to torture the N-Tek Agents were similar to coffins. Appearance In his human form, Mortum was a man of average height and his clothes had the influence of Gothic style, possessing only dark colors, like black and grey. Mortum had black hair, very pale skin, blue eyes with black circles around his eye and an armor that completely covers his body with the exception of his head and a part of his neck. His armor is completely black with many white points around it and various shades of dark and light grey. He used a separated part similar to a coat on his shoulders that also had the same colors as the armor of the villain. When Mortum was hit by someone or something, a white glowing shield was generated around his body, partially covering his armor and head. In his mutated form, a new armor is made above Mortum's original armor, also possessing the same color as the original. After the mutation, Mortum's eyes got black with white pupils, his skin got a greenish tone and a metallic part completely covers Mortum's jaw. His new armor almost cover all his body, with the exception of the front part of his face. Mortum's armor possesses many geometric figures that represent the Connect-Tek fused within his body and armor, and there are various holes where his guts and skeleton can be seen. When Mortum transform into his Turbo Modes, his armor generally gets green and blue parts. Personality Calm, threatening, ambitious and treacherous, Mortum is a megalomaniac thirst for power, wanting to reinvent the humanity and become a living danger, a god. He represents a real danger to N-Tek and the world, considering that he managed to destroy the Daedelus Platform and manipulate the villains in exchange for N-Tek's secrets (which he probably wouldn't share) that also denotes his manipulative nature. He considers himself as a man that get what he wants. In some of his phrases, he refers to death and constantly says to Max and his Team Turbo that there is no hope left. He says that he has a deep hatred for heroes and usually is very respectful towards other villains. He is also very persuasive, as seen when he managed to convince the other villains to get the Connect-Tek in exchange of N-Tek's secrets, which firstly, the villains were reluctant in making a deal with him. Quotes Gallery Trivia *Mortum's personality and traits are slightly similar to Miles Dread. They both represent a major threat to Earth, are extremely treacherous, are obsessed over power, have a love for the gothic style and are very smart, possessing a great knowledge about science and technology. *Originally, Mortum would only appear in the Team Turbo Fusion-Tek as a nameless character known as Robot Zombie. Mortum debuts in Team Turbo and eventually is mutated into half robot and zombie, as originally planned. It is still unknown if he will retain his interests of evolve humanity and become a god or will return as a mindless monster wanting to absorb the brainwaves of humanity. *He is voiced by Scott McNeil, who also voiced Elementor, Bio-Constrictor and other minor characters (as well Klean Kal in the new series) in the movies of the classic Max Steel. *He is one of the few characters that knows about N-Tek's secret bases. *When Mortum is hit by something or someone, a white armor is generated around his body. In his face, a white part similar to a mask is created, which strongly resembles L'Étranger's mask from the 2000 series. Parallely, in the 2000 series, L'Étranger was half cyborg and human while in the 2013 series Mortum is half cyborg and zombie. **In the 2000 series, L'Étranger was the first enemy that Max ever fought against, while in the reboot, Mortum was the first new villain that Max, now older, fought. It is still unknown if this was on purpose or not. Despite L'Etranger had a minor role in the 2000 series (he appeared in 3 episodes and in the last he supposedly died, even though that he was the only villain that never was captured by N-Tek), he returns as one of the most powerful enemies that Max will fight against, mainly because of his Turbo Modes and knowledge. *He is the first villain which its mutation was caused by Maxwell McGrath. *He is the first villain capable of transforming into Turbo Modes. *While Mortum is a reference to L'Étranger from the original series, he bears a resemblance with other characters from other franchises. He is very similar to Eon from the Ben 10 series mainly to their color scheme and Dr. Doom from the Fantastic Four 2015 movie. Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Films Category:Former Humans